Little Wonders
by TigerBlossom
Summary: This is a bunch of Drarry oneshots, songfics, drabbles, and such. Mainly Drarry, possibly some side-pairings as well in further fics. SLASH
1. Young

**Warning: This is PRE-SLASH! Kind of. So if you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.  
**

**Pairings: Drarry**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Category: General/Friendship/Drama/Faint Romance**

**Summary: Harry and Draco talk the day before they head out for war.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Merely my fanfics including the characters.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Songfic! If you are wondering why I had picked this song, it's because I believe that it fits Harry's lifestyle quite nicely. I hope you all like it. Please review/comment. Thank you so much.  
**

**Beta Reader: Willowsnake**

**Song: Young by Hollywood Undead**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER  
**

**Young  
**

_We are young, we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, we don't belong_

_Boring in this world as it all falls apart_

\_  
_

The sound of talking from the other room echoed faintly as Harry sat alone in his Grimmauld Place. The clouds covered the sun, casting an eerie glow over the house, matching the brunet's mood perfectly. His hands gently traced his wand nervously, the thought of what lay out for him and the others tomorrow troubling his mind.

\

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make_

_I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly_

_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it_

\_  
_

The sound of the room's door opening and closing barely registered to Harry. He simply sat and stared at his hands. He blinked when he felt the bed dip beside him. He took a glance out of the corner of his eyes and instantly recognized the striking blond hair of the teen next to him. Shifting his eyes back to his hands, silence fell over the two.

\

_Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes_

_I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt_

_We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this_

_Medication for the kids with no reason to live_

\

Finally, after minutes of undisturbed silence, Draco couldn't take it any longer.

"I don't understand it." Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's words, but kept quiet, willing to let the other continue. "I don't understand why there has to be so much fighting. So much death. Is it really all we have to look forward to tomorrow?"

Harry looked up at Draco, meeting the other's conflicted silver-blue eyes.

\

_So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb_

\

Harry sighed before he sat back. He raised a hand and ran it through his already messy hair before bringing it down to settle over his eyes. These were the same questions he has been asking himself since he was thrown smack dab in the middle of it all.

"Voldemort made it that way." Harry was slightly impressed when Draco barely flinched at the sound of the dark wizard's name.

\

_We are young, we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, we don't belong_

_Boring in this world as it all falls apart_

\

Harry then averted his eyes to the window, watching the passing clouds in the darkening sky. He felt more than heard Draco shift slightly next to him.

"But it won't be like that for much longer." Emerald green eyes hardened slightly. "Not if I have anything to say about it at least."

Silence hovered between them once again, both boys lost in their own conflicting thoughts. The noise from outside the room was the only thing the two could hear, as faint as it was.

Over the span of two months, the two young wizards had grown used to each others' presence. Harry could still clearly remember the day when he was told that Draco had wanted to help the Light side. He was shocked at first, but he had grown to trust the other.

\

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, this fields of battle_

_Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles_

_Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark_

_Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart_

\

Harry drew his eyes away from the window and turned to look at the blond sitting next to him. He studied his features for a moment before reaching out with his hand. He watched as Draco jumped ever so slightly by his touch, most likely coming out of his thoughts, and looked up to meet his eyes once more.

The two stared at each other for a single moment before Harry smiled at him softly. He could almost feel Draco's confusion.

"Thank you." Harry inwardly chuckled as Draco's eyebrows drew together, his mouth opening to ask him what he meant, no doubt. But Harry stopped him as he shook his head. "I just . . . want to say I'm proud of your decision." Draco's eyes widened at Harry's words. "I really am glad . . . that you're here," Harry stated softly.

\

_All together, walk alone against all we've ever known_

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home_

_But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts_

_Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart_

\

Draco stared as Harry, newer thoughts running wild through his mind. Never in his wildest imagination did he think that he would ever hear Harry Potter speak those words to him. He was taken aback by the honesty in those words. An unknown feeling washed over the blond, catching him by surprise.

Ever since he had joined the 'Light,' he had been feeling something in him change every time he would be near the other. At first, he had simply ignored it, believing that he was just suspicious about being around Harry. But after a couple weeks, he began to think that it was something entirely different.

\

_So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come_

_Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb_

\

Realizing that they were still staring at each other, Draco quickly averted his eyes from the striking emerald green ones. He could feel his face warm slightly and knew that he was blushing. He just hoped that Harry hadn't noticed it.

With nothing left for him to question, Draco stood up from the bed, rolling his shoulders as he felt his muscles relax slightly.

"We should get down there," Draco exclaimed as he glanced down at Harry. The brunet nodded before he too stood up from the bed.

"Yeah." With that said, the two began to walk toward the door so they could rejoin everyone downstairs once again.

\

_We are young, we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, we don't belong_

_Boring in this world as it all falls apart_

\

As Draco reached for the doorknob, he paused as his fingers lightly touched the cold surface. He looked back at Harry, noting his confused look before he turned to face him. He opened his mouth before closing it once more. Looking away from the other, he quickly composed himself.

"Harry, before . . . we go back down there, I just want . . . just…" Growling in frustration, Draco steeled himself before he met those emerald pools once more. "Just be careful . . . tomorrow. Okay?"

\

_We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall till the angels save us all_

\

Harry stared at the blond with slight surprise. He was not expecting Draco to show him concern. Feeling strangely lighter, Harry smiled reassuringly at him.

"I will. Just as long as you do the same for me." Draco blinked before smiling lightly as well.

"Of course, Harry." Both feeling an unknown weight lift of their shoulders, Draco opened the door.

\

_We are young, we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, we don't belong_

_Boring in this world as it all falls apart_

\

As the two of them stepped out of the room and made their way down to where the others were, talking and planning for the following day, the two young wizards were content for the moment, forgetting the troubles of the upcoming war that lay ahead for the both of them the next day. They simply lived the next few moments to the fullest of their abilities.

\

_We are young, we have heart_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong, we don't belong_

_Boring in this world as it all falls apart_


	2. City

**Warning: This will be a SLASH story! So if you don't like, don't read my story. If you don't like slash pairings and still read this, then that is your own fault for reading it anyways, so do not flame me because you don't like my pairing. Thank you.  
**

**Pairings: Drarry**

**Rating: T  
**

**Category: General/Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: The war had been won. But why is Harry not celebrating? How will Draco be able to help the Savior of the Wizarding World?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Merely my fanfics including the characters.**

**Author's Note: This is another Songfic. I picked this song because it fits Harry pretty well too. I hope you all like it. Please review/comment. Thank you so much.  
**

**Beta Reader(s): Willowsnake and TheMightyTurkey  
**

**Song: City by Hollywood Undead**

**TIGERTIGERTIGERTIGERTIGER**

**City  
**

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

Night lay upon Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. There was no moon, only the stars that shed their glittering light over the castle and trees. Silence filled the room as Harry stood on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the destruction that still fell over the castle and forest. It had only been a couple of months since the end of the war, yet there was still evidence of what had happened that one night._  
_

_/_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

Everyone was down in the Great Hall, celebrating the Dark Lord's defeat, some even discussing on how they were going to start to rebuild the school. More people had volunteered to help than Harry would have thought there would be. But he was still plenty grateful that they all wanted to help rebuild the one true place where he felt at home. _  
_

_/  
_

_My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas_

_The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask_

_And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last_

_And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black_

_ /_

Harry sighed with exhaustion as he closed his eyes. He had scarcely slept since that dreadful night. It seemed that every time he would close his eyes, everything would just replay and come back to him in a matter of seconds. The yells, the dreams, all who gave their lives. It haunted Harry to no end._  
_

_/  
_

_It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat_

_And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe_

_So come on a grab your children look out for burning buildings_

_And villains who pillage they kill them by the millions_

_ /_

Harry didn't know how long he stood there, staring out to the land below him, and truthfully, he didn't care all that much. Suddenly, the sound of the door opening brought Harry out of his thoughts.

Footsteps reached his ears as whoever it was entered the room behind him, but Harry didn't turn around. Their steps grew louder as they went to stand beside him.

_/  
_

_And billions of people die for a lost cause_

_So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god_

_It's the end of the world_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun_

_ /_

"What are you doing up here?" Harry blinked at the familiar voice before bewildered emerald eyes met calm silver-blue. The two stared at each other before Harry averted his eyes back over the balcony. There was a moment between the two wizards before Draco broke it again.

"Why aren't you celebrating like everyone else?"

"There's nothing really to celebrate," Harry answered truthfully. Draco blinked in surprise before his brow drew together in confusion.

"What are you talking about? You won the war, Potter. What better of an excuse do you need?" Draco watched as Harry's body suddenly became rigid.

_/  
_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

Harry's eyes flashed as he spun around to face Draco, his voice was level, but tense with anger.

"And at what _cost_? Too many people died, Malfoy! It . . . it wasn't supposed to be like this." Harry's anger faded at the end, a wave of sadness and grief washing over him briefly.

A tense silence fell over the two as Draco studied Harry closely. He finally noticed the dark bags under his eyes. If he was correct, and he usually was, the brunet had also lost some weight.

_/  
_

_The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_Till the skies bleed ashes and this fucking skyline crashes_

_They catch us with matches and ignite the flame_

_And all the hopes of a youth deemed fucking insane_

_ /_

"What do you mean?" When Harry simply looked away Draco felt his own anger begin to take course. Faster than Harry could see, Draco suddenly reached out and grabbed onto his arms, his grip firm, almost painful, as he forced Harry to face him.

Harry looked up and met steel silver-blue eyes, a swarm of multiple emotions swirling within their depths.

"What do you _mean_, Potter?" But Harry stayed silent. He merely gazed into Draco's eyes, never faltering. As he stared into the emerald pools, Draco was suddenly struck with a concerning thought.

"What . . . what did you do?" Once more, his question was only answered with silence.

_/  
_

_They say take the pill, in God we trust, go and kill_

_God loves us, as in live, as in death, breathing until there is no breath_

_I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun_

_With the ashes of this world in my lungs_

_ /_

Feeling is anger come back once again, Draco's grip tightened on Harry's arms, his fingers digging into his skin, as he shook him just slightly.

"_Dammit_, Potter, what did you _do_?" Harry's emerald eyes suddenly grew hard before he shoved Draco away from him, his voice sharp.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Malfoy!" He glared at the blond for a moment before his eyes turned sad once more. Quickly turning away from Draco, Harry turned back toward the balcony. Moonlight washed over the two teens, casting heavier shadows on their faces.

"I . . . I just didn't want so many people to die," Harry started as his eyes turned up to the glittering stars above. "They didn't deserve to die."

_/  
_

_But who am I to say let's all just run away_

_Grabs your saints and pray we'll burn this world today_

_It's the end of the world_

_As in heaven, as in earth, we've been dead since our birth_

_ /_

Harry sighed fitfully and shivered slightly as a cool breeze wrapped around him. Why was he even telling Malfoy, of all people, this? Why did he even bother? What could he possibly gain by getting him to pour everything out to the blond? Nothing. That's what.

"They made a choice." Harry started at the blond's voice. He had almost forgotten that he was out here. He then blinked with confusion as he turned back to face the other.

_/  
_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

"What?" Draco stared at him, his face giving nothing away but understanding.

"They made a choice, Potter. And they chose freedom. They chose to follow you." Harry's previous anger enveloped him again.

"But I didn't want that! I wanted everyone to be safe from it all! How can I be called a hero if I can't even save the people around me?" Draco shook his head as he stepped closer to the brunet.

"You can't save everyone, Harry." Said wizard blinked at the use of his given name. "You're not to blame for their deaths. They made a choice to follow you. They knew the risks in doing it, but they still fought alongside you."

_/  
_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn_

_ /_

Harry stared at Draco with slight disbelief. Was he really trying to make Harry feel better? His rival? But the war was over, there was no point in continuing the simple squabble. He was brought back from his trailing thoughts as Draco stood in front of him, his body heat barely noticeable against the chilling night. _  
_

_/  
_

_This city looks so pretty, do you want to burn it with me_

_This city looks so pretty, do you want to burn it with me_

_This city looks so pretty, do you want to burn it with me_

_This city looks so pretty, do you want to burn it with me_

_ /_

"Instead of feeling sorry for yourself and for the people who were lost in the war, you should be honoring their lives." Harry felt a stab of pain from Draco's words. He knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear it.

Against his will, the memories of the war began to come back to him in flashes before he quickly pushed them away, not wanting to think about it at the time. _  
_

_/  
_

_We'll use the trees as torches, do you wanna burn it with me_

_We'll flood the streets with corpses, do you wanna burn it with me_

_We'll watch the city fucking bleed, do you wanna burn it with me_

_And bring the world to its knees, do you wanna burn it with me_

_ /_

Harry opened his mouth, about to protest but was cut off when Draco suddenly leaned forward and captured Harry in a passionate kiss, startling the brunet. Instinctively, Harry's hands flew up to Draco's shoulders to push the taller teen away.

. . . But instead, they gripped the taller wizard's shoulders tighter, keeping him in place. Harry glanced at his traitorous hands, dumbfounded for a moment before he was brought to Draco as the blond wrapped his arms around his small waist.

_/  
_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

Slowly, after what seemed like hours, but was merely a few minutes, the two pulled away from each other, leaving only a few inches between them. Harry's eyebrows drew together in confusion, not sure what to make of what had just happened. He slowly looked up at Draco, and was quickly taken into the silver-blue depths of the young man's eyes.

Harry opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say, but he just had to say something. Before he could even utter a word, Draco chuckled, confusing the smaller teen even more. Harry watched as Draco leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on the brunet's forehead, right over the famous scar. Harry's eyes fluttered slightly at the sensation it brought him.

_/  
_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the skylines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_ /_

"You worry too much, Harry." Said boy's eyes darted up to meet Draco's before the other swooped in to kiss him once more. This time, though, Harry willingly responded back, his hands that were once going to push the other away, pulled him in tighter, causing the space between them to diminish to nothing.

Later on, Harry would suppose that Draco had been right. He should honor the people who had willingly given up everything, even their lives, for their freedom.

_/  
_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch it burn_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_


	3. Against All Odds

**Warning:** This is SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
**

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, Lace/Iris, Asher/Ava**  
**

**Rating: **T for safety and language**  
**

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a side story to my series "Wild Summer Nights". 

**~Against All Odds~  
**

**BOOM!**

The sound of coughing filled the large kitchen as six teens tried to clear out the smoke that was swirling around them. Finally, when the thick smoke cleared six pairs of eyes stared at the charred remains at what once had been a cake. Suddenly, three pairs of those eyes narrowed at glared at the others.

"Okay, that's it. We give up." Iris huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, her right hip jutted out as her, Harry and Ava all glared at Draco, Asher and Lace.

"Oh come on, one more try?" Lace pleaded as he looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. The two girls and Harry shook their heads.

"No. No more tries or chances or anything. You guys managed to ruin everything we tried to get you three to make." Harry exclaimed as he glared at his boyfriend with exasperation and a soft fondness.

"Why don't you guys just . . . go sit down, while we clean up the mess?" Ava asked in a soft voice, a faint smile on her pink lips and amusement in her gold and blue-rimmed eyes.

The three Slytherin boys sighed with resolve as they sat down at the stools off to the side, where they had placed them earlier while they watched the other three cook. It was then the three wizards had gotten the idea of making Harry, Ava and Iris teach them how to cook, so they may do so in the future for their loved ones.

But, as it turned out, they were as good at cooking and baking as Neville was at potion making.

Harry and the two cousins sighed as they turned back to the burned remains of the cake they had tried to get the others to make. '**Tried'** being the key word.

"I feel so sorry for that cake, now." Harry says as he sighed once more, a feigned look of despair of his strong features.

"I know! What will happen to its poor little cake babies now? Its poor little cupcake babies!" Ava whined dramatically as she placed a hand over her chest, as if her heart was broken. Iris patted her cousins back.

"Die tragically, I suppose." She stated as she closed her eyes, 'mourning' the loss of the cake and it's 'cupcake babies'. Draco rolled his eyes at them and huffed.

"For Merlin's sake!" The blond growled as he crossed his arms, his eyes adverted off to the side, embarrassment and irritation in his silver-blue eyes.

"We didn't do _that_ bad!" Lace objected as he watched the whole scene with wide eyes. Ava then spun around and glared at the three wizards, her right hand pointing to the burnt and smoking cake.

"Tell that to the poor cake!"

"And its babies." Both Harry and Iris added.

"_And_ its babies!" Asher gave his girlfriend and the other two a confused look.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" The three Slytherin males flinched as the other three suddenly turned on them, fierce glares set on all their faces.

"NO!" Feeling greatly chided, the three men quickly nodded their heads before going silent, not wanting to upset their 'loved ones' again. Harry sighed again -he does that too much now that he's with Draco- before he turned back to the destroyed cake.

"I'm going to get started on the crumpets." Ava spun around and faced him, a cheerful gleam back in her gold and blue-rimmed eyes.

"Okay! We'll make sure they don't get near it." She proclaimed happily as she pointed at Draco, Asher and Lace. Iris leaned back against the counter, her arms crossed as she glanced over at the three boys, a teasing glint in her purple eyes and a playful smirk place on her lips.

"Hopefully, we can save them from dying so horribly. They're far too young to die yet." She chuckled as the three suddenly jumped off their stools and glared at her, their voices echoing throughout the large kitchen.

"**STOP THAT!"**


	4. Everyone Agreed

**Warning:** This is SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
**

**Pairings: **Draco/Harry, Lace/Iris, Asher/Ava**  
**

**Rating: **T for safety and language**  
**

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Only my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: **This is a side story to my series "Wild Summer Nights".

**~Everyone Agreed~**

"Bugger, I can't believe they made us do that!" Lace complained as he slouched in one of the arm chairs at Grimmauld Place, pouting as Draco paced the room, a scowl plastered on his pale features. Asher chuckled lightly from another arm chair, a book lying in his lap.

"We were the ones who asked them to help us, you know." Asher stated as he glanced up at Lace, his silver eyes gleaming with amusement. Lace huffed and glared half-heartedly at his best friend.

"Yeah, well, I still think-" The dark haired wizard was suddenly cut off at the sound of a loud thump quickly followed by three equally scared screams.

The three wizards glanced at each other before they all darted towards the door, wands already in hand. The three quickly raced up the stairs, their hearts pounding in their chest as thoughts of what could have happened to the other three began to run through their minds.

When they reached the library where the girls and Harry had gone into earlier, they burst through the door, nearly knocking off its hinges, wands drawn in front of them. Scanning the room they soon became confused as they spotted no threat or danger.

The sound of whimpering suddenly reached their ears. Turning, they found Harry, Iris and Ava cowering in the corner, their bodies trembling, as the two cousins hid further behind Harry, both gripping onto his shoulders and arms in tight grips, their knuckles white. Draco, Asher and Lace all glanced at each other again before they lowered their wands.

"What's going on?" The blond wizard asked as he scanned the room once more for any danger, but still finding nothing. Maybe whoever it was already escaped? The three cowering teens shakily pointed towards the other side of the room at an armchair.

"S-s-s-spi-spider." Ava stuttered, whimpering as she shifted further behind Harry. Her words were met with silence as the three Slytherin wizards gave the others a blank stare. Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the room.

Harry and the two cousins quickly looked over and saw Lace full out laughing, clutching his side as he leaned against Asher for support, who was trying to keep back his own laughter. Draco also seemed to be having some trouble but the blond merely sighed, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What are you prats laughing at?" Iris growled, her eyes narrowing at the three. Draco then looked to his boyfriend, a teasing glint in his silver blue eyes.

"Really, Harry? A spider? You can go up against the Dark Lord, but you cower in fear at a mere spider?" Harry glared at the blond but didn't say anything. He knew it was silly, but really, could you blame him? Besides, he had enough of spiders during second year. The brunet shuddered at the memory.

Lace, finally able to control his laughter, stood up and smirked at the three as he twirled his wand in his right hand.

"Alright then, where is this evil spider?" He asked laughter still within is alluring voice. Iris glared at her boyfriend before pointing once more to the arm chair.

"It's over there, under the chair." Chuckling, Lace nodded his head.

"Alright boys, let's get rid of the nasty bugger, shall we?" Harry and the girls huffed as their boyfriends moved over towards the chair. The three cowered once more in the corner as the Slytherin boys grew closer to the piece of furniture. Draco then looked up at Lace and Asher as the three surrounded the chair.

"Alright, Asher, you lift the chair while Lace and I get the spider." When they both nodded their heads the three then got into positions. Asher moved to the side of the chair, placing his hands on the back of it, his finger digging into the upholstery for a firm grip.

"Okay . . . now!" Quickly Asher pulled the back of the chair down, tipping it onto its back. Just as Draco and Lace where about to cure the spider, they all froze. For right there, looking up at the, was a spider the size of a cat!

Screams filled the room once more as the three Slytherin wizards quickly moved away from the chair, racing over to where Harry, Iris and Ava were, wrapping their boyfriend and girlfriends up in their arms, frightened at the sight of the large spider.

"Where the bloody hell did that thing come from?" Draco shouted as his wide eyes followed the large spider as it scurried out away and on top of the chair it had once been under.

"I don't know! But that damn thing is huge!" Iris answered her voice shaky as she pushed further into Lace's arms.

Suddenly, the fireplace erupted with green flames, catching the attention of the six cowering teens. Seconds later the Wesley twins stepped through the green flames, brushing off any clinging soot. The two red heads looked up and spotted them, grinning at them all.

"Evening everyone." The two greeted as they waved at the six other teens, walking over to them, oblivious of their fear.

"Sorry to drop by so suddenly,"

"But we were wondering,"

"If you happened to see our little friend,"

"Horris?" The twins asked, completely in sync with each other once more. The six cowering teens slowly shook their heads, staring wide eyed at the twins. They sighed as they looked at each other.

"Well, what shall we do now, Fred?" George asked as the two turned around, about to leave. Fred opened his mouth, about to speak when he caught sight of the large spider standing on top of an overturned chair. He paused as he stared at it before grinning widely.

"Hey George, look, we've found our missing friend!" Said Wesley looked over as well, a wide grin matching his brother's spreading across his face.

"There you are, Horris!" The twins exclaimed as they quickly walked over to the large spider. It made a few weird chirping like noises as the twins grew closer. Draco stared in shock at the two brothers before glaring viciously at them.

"That thing is yours?" He bellowed disbelief in his silver blue eyes. The twins picked up the spider, cooing at it for a moment before turning towards the others.

"Of course he is,"

"Hagrid gave him to us,"

"For a prank we plan doing,"

"On our dear brother of ours." Almost instantly, Harry knew the two twins were planning on pranking Ron with that spider. That should be quite good to see. He may have to have them tell him when they plan on doing so, so he may get a front row seat. Draco would like to see it too no doubt.

"Look at him,"

"You lot scared poor Horris." The six teens gawked at the twins as they turned to the fireplace, leaving in a burst of green flames before anything else was said.

The room filled with silence as the young wizards and witches stared at the fireplace as the green flames suddenly vanished, leaving no trace of the twins or the large spider behind. A second later, Lace swallowed thickly.

"This never happened. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Agreed."


End file.
